1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking assemblies and is directed more particularly to a cylinder-type lock assembly and a key shell assembly for use therewith, the key shell assembly being operable to prevent rotation of a body portion of the lock assembly upon turning of the cylinder portion of the lock assembly in the body portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be discussed in detail hereinbelow, it is known to provide a lock assembly including a tubular lock body and disposed therein a cylinder adapted to be turned by a key inserted in a key way in the cylinder. In correct operation, the cylinder turns through a limited arc in the lock body to activate a lock mechanism and the lock body remains stationary. It is sometimes the case that the lock body is loosely mounted in its base member and, upon turning of the cylinder, there is concurrent turning of the lock body, such that no relative turning takes place between the cylinder and the lock body and the lock assembly fails to function.
Accordingly, there is a need for a key assembly which operates to hold the lock body stationary while the cylinder is rotated within the body.